A Different Start
by Dreamsinlilac
Summary: For Constance's birthday Amelia offers her a slightly unusual present, one that's designed to get her out from the castle walls and mixing with other people. Will she accept and if she does will it turn out to be the greatest gift she could ever receive? A slightly AU HB/Drill story.
1. Constance Goes To Class

"Happy Birthday my dear. Please sit down"

Amelia smiled as her companion sat in the chair across from her. Outside it was a cold January evening but as always, it was cozy and warm in Amelia's study.

"Thank you Amelia."

It was perhaps a little silly or trivial but Constance couldn't deny that it felt very lovely that someone remembered her birthday. In reality every year since she had come to Cackle's the headmistress had made an effort on this day. There was always tea, sandwiches and some fruitcake for just the two of them after classes finished. Had she wanted it Constance knew there would have been a bigger fuss made of her but this was more than enough. And based on the previous years she was very much looking forward to whatever book Amelia presented her with as a gift.

Once the tea had been poured Amelia sat back in her chair. She was slightly nervous regarding what she was about to do but she was also hopeful that her gift would be well received, if not now then in the future.

"Well Constance, another year has passed as hard as that may be to believe. As you know I like to mark the occasion but this year when I went to buy your normal gift it struck me that it was time for a change. So I have done something rather different this time."

"You don't have to buy me a gift Amelia. You know I don't pay much mind to birthdays, especially my own."

Amelia shook her head, "I do know that but that doesn't mean I have to agree with you. And while this is partly a physical gift it is more of an experience, one I hope you will benefit from."

The older woman paused and reached down to move a brightly wrapped box out from beside her chair. Taped to the top was a card. She handed it over with a smile.

"Well, open it."

Constance was rather nervous as she carefully removed the card and opened the envelope. The card was the standard "Happy Birthday" one she received each year from Amelia, however this time there was something inside.

"Yoga classes?"

Despite her nerves Amelia laughed as her friend's voice went up a few octaves.

"Yes Constance, I have enrolled you in yoga classes starting tomorrow. It's all paid for and in the box you will find a mat and suitable clothes as part of your gift." Amelia saw the refusal that was about to come and put up a hand to halt it. "Please my dear, let me explain why I have done this."

Constance tore her attention away from the foamy mat, at least it was black. "Go on."

"You are a marvellous teacher. You contribute so much to the school, more than any other staff member, including myself. I know the girls don't always appreciate it, neither do Miss Bat and Miss Gimlet at times but I do. However, I worry about you. You are here far too much, I sometimes think your entire life is spent in this school. That's not the way it should be, you should have some outside interests.

"I started to wonder if there was something that you could do to get you out of the stone walls. I know you're not an arts and crafts kind of person and you would find a lot of more educational classes boring. Then it struck me, yoga. This is something that you can benefit from both mentally and physically. Also, its a small class, only five or six people, all women. The woman I spoke to sounds very nice and she assures me that she will be starting with the basics. I know you Constance, I know your natural instinct is to refuse but please, try this out. For me?"

With those final two words Constance knew there was no argument to be made. Amelia was perhaps the only person who had ever shown her real kindness in her thirty eight years on this earth and she had clearly put a lot of thought into this gift.

"I shall try it but I don't know what I should expect to gain from this."

Amelia reached for her cheese sandwich and beamed across the little table. "I'm not entirely sure myself but I am looking forward to finding out."

The following night Constance found herself outside a small yoga studio in the nearby town. She had flown from the castle and her broomstick was already shrunken down and packed away along with the mat, yoga pants, sports bra and loose t-shift that Amelia had gifted her.

"If I just didn't go would Amelia ever find out?"

"Hello there. Are you here for my class?"

Constance jumped as someone appeared next to her, disrupting her thoughts of running away.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you."

"No, you didn't, well I." Constance cringed as she heard herself try and respond. She was a powerful witch, every student in Cackle's Academy was wary of her and here she was tripping over her tongue with nerves as she spoke to this stranger. She regarded the woman with the short blonde hair. She was smiling broadly and dressed in tight green leggings and a long baggy black top. Her appearance caused a thought to occur to Constance.

"Were we meant to be dressed before we came? My friend booked the class for me and she said I could change beforehand."

"Ah, you must be Constance. No, you have time to change, a lot of people come here straight from work and we have changing rooms. Let me open up and you can get ready while I set up the room. I'm sorry, I haven't introduced myself, my name is Imogen Drill."

"Pleased to meet you.", Constance murmured as she followed the teacher into the building.

"The changing rooms are just down there. You can leave your dress and everything in the lockers, all you'll need is your mat. Hey are you alright?"

After a moment of silence Constance sighed, "I'm not sure this is really for me."

Imogen could how nervous this woman was. In her long black dress and boots she looked like a fish out of water in the bright, airy hallway. That didn't mean that she didn't belong, just that she needed to give it a chance.

"Tell you what, give it two sessions. If this is your first time doing yoga you might find this evening is more about getting used to the positions. Next week you should have a better idea whether this is for you or not. Does that sound fair enough?"

It would have been churlish to say no so Constance found herself getting changed, picking up her mat and making her way into the yoga studio without allowing her doubts to put her off again. On entering the room she found the teacher sat on her own mat with her legs crossed. There were four other women in the room now, clearly they had come in pairs judging by the chatter amongst them. The doubts quickly crept in again. Seeing women paired up like this reminded Constance of her school days, everyone else had a best friend, someone to work with whereas she was always on her own, on the outskirts and usually ended up paired with the teacher.

"Right everyone let's kick off." Imogen smiled warmly at the five women in front of her, she loved starting these classes and finding out about the people who had signed up. Once everyone had introduced themselves she went through what to expect and the health and safety points she needed to cover before getting started.

To Constance's surprise she didn't feel as awkward as she had expected. Yes, she struggled with some moves but it appeared that everyone did. Nobody struggled for too long though, Miss Drill or Imogen as she insisted on being called, was very good at explaining what to do. She also corrected form where necessary and her own demonstrations were thorough and easy to follow.

"Nearly there, just move your leg back a bit more and you'll be in the perfect position."

Constance flushed as Imogen placed a hand on her thigh encouraging her to move back. It was rare for someone to touch her and it felt undeniably strange although straight away she could feel the difference in her pose.

"That's it." Imogen was impressed with the group as a whole but she had never seen someone concentrate as much as this particular student. Something told her that Constance needed these classes. She seemed tense and stressed but already it was clear that she was getting something from the session.

 _"_ _I hope she stays."_

The hour long class flew by and before she knew it Constance was rolling up her mat. Despite all her nerves and reservations she couldn't deny that she felt that she had accomplished something that evening. What was more, her mind felt a lot clearer and for the first time in a long time, she felt relaxed.

"See you next week?" A fellow student who had introduced herself as Rachel asked before she left with her friend.

"Yes, I believe so.", Constance answered shyly. She gathered up her mat before looking up at the teacher. "Thank you Miss Drill, I mean Imogen. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Constance. You did very well tonight, have a good week."

Imogen was pleased as she tided up the room.. The first class had gone well and it was great to see people leaving with such positive attitudes. She had a good feeling about this one.

The following week, true to her word Constance was back. This time she knew what to expect, who would be there and how the class would go. She also remembered the positions from the week before, in fact she had been practicing a little which to her surprise she had enjoyed. Again the hour went quickly and sooner than she would have liked she gathering up her mat again.

"So, that's two weeks done. What do you think?", Imogen bit her lip nervously as she awaited a response.

Constance looked into the bright green eyes and felt a warm glow, not entirely from the exercise, spread through her body.

"I do believe that yoga _is_ for me Imogen and I am very much looking forward to next weeks class."

 ** _A/N Without spoiling anything I think we can see where this may go. I know I tend to do this type of story a lot but, well, I can't resist. I will try and branch out in the future but for now I'm going to stick with what I know and what I hope you will like. I'm playing it safe with the AU setting but I perfect to think about it as more of a "what if"._**

 ** _Also, I need to say that the original idea came from this Tumblr prompt._**

 ** _Imagine Person A starting a new sport and having Person B as their coach/teacher/trainer. Person B touches Person A's shoulders and legs during trainings, showing them the right way to do exercises and giving advice on how to make them better. Person A always listens to the coach but also gets really uncomfortable and blushes since they're really shy and have a crush on the coach._**


	2. Tea & Time Together

**_A/N Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed Chapter 1. We're looking at about 7-8 chapters for this one and I'm hoping you'll continue to like where I'm taking it._**

"And of course Chief Wizard Hellibore has his speaking event tomorrow evening. I am so excited I don't know if I'll be able to sleep tonight."

Davina Bat took a deep breath and grinned across the table to where Constance and Amelia were sitting.

"Tomorrow? Aren't you on dinner supervision then?", Amelia gave the Chanting teacher a stern look before taking a sip from her teacup

Davina shrugged, "Yes but Constance can do it, you're normally hovering around anyway aren't you. Literally sometimes, hee hee." She clutched her sides in amusement at her little joke.

Meanwhile Constance was trying to stop herself biting her lip nervously. While what Davina said was true six out of seven days, tomorrow was Thursday, yoga day. She hadn't missed a class over the last six weeks and really didn't want to start now.

"Well…" Constance began to respond but was quickly stopped.

"No Davina, Constance more than does her duty, she's already covered for you once this week. If you want to go to the event tomorrow you will need to make other arrangements. Either you go a bit later or you ask Miss Gimlet to cover you, if you can find her that is. Don't even think of asking me as I have a mountain of paperwork to do. Have I made myself clear?"

Davina, in a characteristic move, lowered her chin down to her chest and looked up at Amelia. "Yes Miss Cackle." Inside she was fuming, knowing she'd end up being late. Even if Miss Gimlet did agree to cover chances are she wouldn't remember and the repercussions would come back onto Davina. No, she was going to have to slip in after the event started, blowing her chances of being front row centre.

It was currently just before afternoon classes and as she watched Constance clear away the remnants of her minuscule lunch Davina had a thought.

"You seem to be gone every Thursday over the last few weeks, where are you going? Wait, have you met someone? Are you going on dates?" Her bad mood was forgotten as she looked at the blushing Deputy Head.

"Davina, that is enough. What Constance does in her free time is none of your business. Now come with me, I want to briefly address your class before you begin. Those third year girls seem to have far too much energy for their own good and unless they can find a way to channel it properly they are going to find themselves scrubbing the floors for their remaining time here."

With the two women gone Constance took advantage of the free time she had before her next class and pondered Davina's intrusive questions. She wasn't going on dates but she had met someone, someone who had in a short space of time changed her life. It may have sounded like a cliché but it was true. Imogen Drill and her yoga class had caused Constance to feel more calm than she had felt in years. She was sleeping better, drinking more water and feeling far more balanced than she ever had in her adult life.

The other women in the group were also very nice, more than she had expected but it was Imogen who kept her coming back. The instructor was simply marvellous, everyone commented on it. She was patient, thorough in her explanations and without being intrusive, ensured that everyone was doing exactly what they should be and removing any risk of injury,

Privately, Constance had her own thoughts on Imogen but she was reluctant to admit them even to herself. However, it was getting much harder to stop the one word that kept rising to the surface her mind. Beautiful.

"I have a crush on the teacher, how ironic." She shook her head as she gathered her books for class. No matter how much she tried to deny it, it was true. Constance had allowed herself to develop feelings for another woman for the first time in over a decade.

Soon, but not soon enough for her liking, it was Thursday evening and Constance was putting her bag away in the locker. She always tried to be early enough to be changed before anyone else arrived. Although they were all women, memories of her school days meant she was nervous about getting undressed in front groups, this way she avoided any awkwardness.

"One day we'll make it here before you." Rachel, the woman who had spoken to on the first night smiled at Constance as they passed in the doorway. Close behind was Rachel's friend Megan who laughed kindly.

"I'm not sure about that Rach, by the time I've given the kids their tea I'm barely able to be on time, never mind early. Do you have children?", she asked Constance.

"No, no I don't"

"Ah, see, that's why she's early. Right, better get ready. See you in there."

Constance nodded politely before making her way to the yoga studio. Her heart fluttered slightly as she took a moment to watch Imogen setting out the mats.

"Oh." Imogen jumped as she looked towards the door. "I didn't see you there, you gave me a bit of a fright."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."

"Of course you didn't I was just daydreaming. You know you're a very silent mover, very graceful. That's part of the reason you are so good at yoga."

With a bashful look Constance went to her mat. "Am I really?"

"Yes, and I'm not just saying it. You have a very natural way of breathing and moving. I've been watching you over the past few weeks and I can honestly say that you are one of the most adept students I have ever taught."

"Thank you, I must say I am enjoying yoga far more than I ever expected. Let me help you with the mats."

While Constance laid out the two remaining mats at the back of the room, Imogen reflected on the past weeks. As she had realised from the beginning, this was no ordinary class. The other four women were lovely but it was Constance that was making this extra special to teach. It was true, she was a natural at all the positions but there was something else that drew Imogen, this was one of the most mysterious, enigmatic women she had ever met and she wanted to find out more.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the others arriving. Unlike Constance, these were not silent movers and there was lots of chatter and laughter as they entered the room.

"Good evening ladies, it sounds like you all have plenty of energy this evening. Let's channel that into our moves shall we?" Imogen grinned at the group and started the lesson.

 _"_ _How is it that this hour goes faster than any other all week?"_ Constance knew it was a ridiculous thought but to her it was true. From seven to eight on Thursday evenings seemed to pass, unfairly, in the blink of an eye.

"Hey, we're going for a drink if you'd like to join us? I'm taking advantage of the fact I've told my husband this is a three hour class and he seems to believe me." Megan smiled as she addressed Constance.

"Oh, thank you but I'd better not." In truth she was very grateful for the invitation but didn't feel comfortable enough to go. These were all married women with children. What would she, a spinster teacher in a boarding school for Witches have to talk to them about?

"No worries, you're welcome anytime though. Imogen, can we tempt you?"

Imogen shook her head, "Not this time, I have to tidy up here. Have fun and don't undo all your hard work."

With a grin and a wave Megan was gone leaving the two women alone in the studio.

"You know, as much as I appreciate you staying back to help me every week, you don't have to. Especially if you have somewhere else to be."

Constance looked surprised, "No, I don't have anywhere else to be, I'm happy to stay back."

"But you said you'd better not go for a drink, I thought that meant you had something else to do."

"Ah, no. That was me politely trying to say it wasn't really my thing. They're very nice women but…"

Imogen completely understood. She also saw an opportunity to do what she had been hoping to do and get to know Constance a little better. "Same here. Tell you what, if you're not rushing, why don't you get changed and we can have a cup of tea together? Well, I hope you like tea because that's all I have."

Constance's heart started to flutter again as she realised she would get a little extra time with Imogen. Time alone at that. "Yes, I do like tea and I would like to have a cup with you."

After tidying the room, Constance went to get changed, smiling at the other women as they left the building. Although she normally didn't do it here, a quick spell meant that she was back in her "normal" clothes with her hair neatly pinned back again in a very short time.

"Wow, that was fast, the kettle hasn't even boiled yet." Imogen laughed as she saw Constance re-enter the room in record time. She had barely had time to pull on her baggy sweatshirt while the other woman had been able to change into her long black dress and put her hair back into the neatest bun Imogen had ever seen.

A couple of moments later they were both sat down with two steaming cups of peppermint tea.

"This is very nice." Constance murmured after taking a sip.

"Thank you. I buy it in a health shop that's around the corner from the school I teach in. It's really good, they do loads of tea but this is my favourite, especially after class."

"You teach in a school? A real school? I mean….."

Imogen laughed as she saw Constance stumble over her words, she knew there was no offence meant. "Yes, a real school with real students and real classrooms. I'm only teasing, don't look so worried. I teach P.E in a school in the next town called Hevesham High, I've been there for about five years now. I love it but I also really enjoy teaching yoga, I've done it since I was in college and it's nice to have some, lets say more mature students to teach."

Thinking of the hyperactive third years Constance nodded, "I understand."

There was a moment of silence before Imogen spoke again. "You're a teacher too aren't you?"

Constance looked at her in surprise. "How did you know?"

"Your friend Amelia told me when she booked your place on the course. She also told me where you teach. Cackle's, it's a school for witches isn't it?"

For a moment Constance didn't know how to respond but decided to go with the honest approach. "Yes but you don't need to worry, I know it must seem strange to you that I'm a witch but I'd never use my magic outside of the witching world. Well except earlier when I got changed by magic. You're perfectly safe though."

Imogen had been nervous to ask the question and from what she could see, Constance had been nervous to answer it but she was glad it was out in the open. This was the first real witch she had even met and far from being scared, she was fascinated.

"I'm not in the least bit worried, I would like to know more though. Tell me what do you teach? Are teenage witches as hard work as non-teenage witches?"

Feeling a massive sense of relief that she wasn't been seen as a threat due to her powers as she so often had been in the past, Constance slowly started to open up to Imogen. She started with her job, about the noisy third years and the nervous first years. She told her about her beloved cat Morgana and about the potions that she made on a regular basis.

"Wow, they sound like proper natural remedies, that one for dry skin sounds amazing."

"I could bring you some next week if you like. I have lots made up already." Constance couldn't believe how easy it was to talk to Imogen, how comfortable she felt discussing her interests and things that made her happy.

"Well, I wasn't hinting but I certainly won't say no, thank you. I'm always looking for something to make my skin better."

"Your skin is perfect." The compliment flew out of Constance's mouth but she found she didn't care, she meant it.

"Thank you very much but I think your cream will make it even better. More tea?"

Over their next cup it was Constance's turn to ask questions. She found out that Imogen was thirty one and lived in a small house about ten minutes walk away. She liked animals, even though she didn't have a pet of her own right now but she often visited her parents just to see their dog and cat.

"Don't get me wrong, I want to see my parents as well but the animals are an incentive to sit through the 'When are you going to meet someone and settle down?' lecture."

"Do they ask you that a lot?" Constance felt strange as she asked the question, did they mean settle down with a man or?

"Ever since I broke up with my girlfriend a couple of years ago."

Clearly it was an "or" situation. Intuition told Constance that, like her, Imogen liked women and she was pleased to have been proven right. Not that that meant anything of course.

There was another period of silence but this one felt more awkward to Imogen due to her uncertainty about what she had just said. Although she wasn't ashamed of her preferences it hadn't been her intention to announce it like that, especially to someone she liked and in a situation like this. What if Constance had a problem with it?

Her fears were unfounded.

"I get the same thing from my colleague Davina who never tires of trying to set me up with eligible witches. She says I've been single for too long. Maybe she's right but I can categorically say that she and I have very different tastes." Constance laughed as she remembered some of the arguments there had been over the years after she had refused Davina's assistance in matchmaking.

"She sounds like a right character." Imogen returned Constance's smile over the table.

"She most certainly is. Oh, it can't be after ten o'clock already? I really should go and feed Morgana. Thank you for the tea and conversation."

Imogen was reluctant for the evening to end but knew it had to at some point. She watched Constance pick up her bag and thought about the opportunity that had presented itself. They were both single, both gay, she liked Constance and something told her that the feeling was returned. Taking a deep breath she seized the moment.

"Are you doing anything this weekend? Working or anything else?"

"No, I'm not on supervision duty but normally that just means I stay around the school, read, prepare for the week ahead. Though now, I also practice my yoga."

"The practice is certainly paying off. Well, if you're free would you like to go to dinner on Saturday night? Feel free to say no if you want to but I'm free and we've had such a nice chat tonight and I thought we could do something together."

As Imogen rambled Constance had to really focus to make sure she wasn't imagining things. "Are you asking me on a date?"

"Yes."

"I believe I would enjoy that very much Imogen. Saturday it is."


	3. Short But Sweet

"You look really lovely."

Constance smiled at the compliment. She had spent what seemed like the entire day going through her wardrobe looking for something suitable to wear for their dinner date. For a time she had debated going out to buy something but eventually she settled on a relatively new Oriental style dress that she hadn't worn before. It was comfortable and it seemed to flatter her figure, she just hoped it wouldn't look out of place wherever they were going. Once her clothing had been decided on there was just time to do her hair and makeup, Her make up was simple enough, although she had chosen a lighter than usual lipstick and tied her hair into a looser bun before spraying a tiny bit of perfume and transporting herself outside before Davina could catch sight of her.

"Thank you, so do you."

Imogen too had taken her time choosing what to wear and was pleased that Constance seemed to like it. A lot of her time was spent in sports clothes and she was never too sure what to wear for more formal occasions. A quick trip to the shops that morning had allowed her to pick up some fitted black trousers and a pretty blue top that she wore under a black leather jacket. The outfit combined with high heels to give her some extra height had given her the little bit of confidence she needed before leaving her house and walking to the yoga studio where they had agreed to meet.

"Well then, rather than wasting the effort we have both made by just standing here, let's go and have dinner. I booked a table for eight o'clock but its only around the corner." Suddenly a thought occurred to Imogen, "Oh I never asked, I hope you like Indian food. It's just that I know this place is good and its nearby but I should have checked. We can go somewhere else if you'd prefer?"

"In truth I have never had Indian food so I am not sure if I like it, but I would like to try." Constance didn't want anything about this evening to worry Imogen, it was the company she had come for, the food was secondary. And if it wasn't to her taste then she could always have some bread and cheese when she got home.

As it happened, she did like the food. Very much in fact. Because it was new to her she had asked Imogen to do the ordering, telling her she was open to trying anything.

"Remind me what this is called?"

"Saag aloo. It's potatoes, spinach and spices. Do you like it?"

"I do, I like everything so far. Thank you."

Imogen beamed happily, this was going even better than she had hoped. The food seemed to be a hit and the conversation was flowing well. So far they had carried on their chat from Thursday, discussing work and hobbies. As the main course plates were cleared away the topic moved to more personal talk.

"My last relationship ended ten years ago. That must seem like a very long time to you." Constance answered Imogen's question and tried to ignore the worry that was rising up within her. She had been 'on the shelf' as Davina so often put it for so long that surely it would seem that there was something wrong with her.

"Of course not and it's certainly not my place to judge. Were you together long?"

"Since college so around eight years. We never lived together but we saw each other regularly. I had hoped for something more permanent but then out of the blue one day she told me that she had met someone else, a man, and she wanted to be with him. They married soon after and had a full term baby seven months after we broke up."

"Oh Constance, that must have been terribly hard, I can see why you held back from relationships after that."

"It was." Constance could see the sympathetic look on Imogen's face and she knew it was genuine. "But it was a long time ago. And what about you, you said your last relationship ended two years ago?"

"Yes but quite honestly we just grew apart. We'd been together for about two years. She was offered a job in Scotland and when we talked it through it was clear that she was going to take it and I had no intention of moving with her so that was that. Since then I've focused on work, my house and myself, as corny as that might sound and I've enjoyed the past couple of years alone."

Constance wondered about the meaning behind Imogen's statement. Did that mean she wanted to stay single or that her time wanting to be alone was perhaps at an end? She was beginning to realise that for her it certainly was.

It was after eleven when they left the restaurant, both agreeing that it had been a lovely meal and a great evening. Imogen had also insisted on paying despite her date's protests.

"I'll get this, you can get the next time."

Very happy with the idea that there would be a next time, Constance offered to walk Imogen home. On the way they found themselves discussing the yoga class and how it compared to previous ones that Imogen had taught.

"I always like running them but this one, I don't know, this one seemed a bit different from the beginning."

"Oh?" Constance hoped she was picking up on the meaning behind the statement.

"Yes. Constance, I have to tell you something, I don't make a habit of doing this, picking up women who go to my class I mean."

"I didn't think for one minute that you did."

Imogen breathed a sigh of relief. "That's good. Well, this is me."

They had stopped outside a row of small cottage style houses. This particular one was painted blue on the outside and decorated with some pretty window boxes that added an additional pop of colour.

"It looks very nice."

"Do you want to come in?" Imogen felt slightly awkward asking the question. She only meant for tea but didn't want it to be misinterpreted that she was pushing for anything extra too soon.

Constance shook her head, "I had better leave but thank you." She paused and gathered her courage to ask what had been playing on her mind since Imogen had paid for their meal. "You mentioned I could pay the next time."

"I did." Imogen felt butterflies in her stomach and wondered if this was going to go as she hoped it would.

"Well, I don't like being in debt for too long. I hope this isn't too soon but there is an art exhibition I was planning on going to see tomorrow. It's a couple of towns away but if you are free I thought we could combine seeing it with maybe going for lunch?"

"I am definitely free and I would love to go. How will we get there, do you want me to drive? Will I pick you up?"

Constance reached into her bag and pulled out her miniaturised mode of transport. "Well, I know where you live now and you were asking me about flying earlier. How would you like to experience it?"

It was difficult to close her dropped jaw but after a moment Imogen managed it. "There's a first time for everything isn't there?"

"Good, I'll collect you at one o'clock if that suits. You'll be safe, I promise." Constance was thrilled that both her offers had been accepted. "Thank you for this evening Imogen, I had a really lovely time."

"So did I, you are wonderful company." Imogen was already feeling excited for the next date but was a little bit unsure how to end this one. In the end she leaned forward slightly and placed a soft but lingering kiss on the pretty lips she had been gazing at all evening. "I can't wait 'til tomorrow."

"Neither can I. Goodnight Imogen."

Constance waited until Imogen had safely entered the house before reaching up to touch her disbelieving lips. For the first time in over a decade someone had kissed her and it had been wonderful. And it wasn't just the kiss that was making her smile. She had just spent an incredible evening with an intelligent, gorgeous woman who had in turn made her feel comfortable in discussing her interests and at ease in talking about herself. And best of all, she was going to get to see her again tomorrow. Still grinning she walked towards the end of the road, cast a spell to resize her broomstick and set off into the night sky.

It took quite some time for Imogen to fall asleep that night, instead she lay in her comfortable bed and replayed the events of the evening over and over in her mind. Without question it had been the best first date she had ever been on. In the course of a few hours both women had gotten to know each other on a deeper level. Even though some of what she had heard had saddened her she was pleased that Constance seemed to trust her, a feeling she completely returned. It had been so lovely to be able to talk to someone who really listened and cared about her thoughts and opinions. And as for their kiss goodnight, it may have been short but there was no doubt regarding the sweetness of the moment.

With that memory lingering in her thoughts, Imogen used her yoga training to relax her body and prepare for sleep. In less than eight hours she would be seeing Constance again and she wanted to be both looking and feeling her best for their second date and with any luck their second kiss.

Her luck was most certainly in. The next day involved their second, third, fourth and fifth kiss and a plan for another date. By the time date number three was over there had been a question shyly asked and happily answered.

"It doesn't sound childish at all and yes, I would love to be your girlfriend."

 **A/N, Hope you enjoyed their first date. It's not over yet, we have a lot more to come and in the next chapter we'll be jumping ahead about two months and meeting Imogen's parents. Thank you for reading and to everyone who has reviewed, they're definitely inspiring.**


	4. Meet The Parents

It was an almost normal Tuesday supper at Cackle's. Amelia was just sitting down with a cheese omelette and a large pot of tea while Davina was impatiently waiting for her noodles to soften. What was unusual was that they were the only people in the room.

"Where's Constance? It's well past detention time and she's normally holed up in the corner doing her marking around now."

Amelia looked up from her plate, "She's on the telephone in my office."

"What? The telephone?"

"Yes, it's a marvellous instrument that allows you to communicate with people in a different location to you. It was invented in 1876 I believe. Perhaps you remember it happening?"

Davina scowled, apparently it was her lot in life to be surrounded by sarcastic witches. And she was only a year older than Amelia, sometimes the principal made it sound like she was a relic.

"Ha ha. I was nearly surprised that she knows how it works. In all the time I've worked with her I don't think I've ever seen her use it."

In all honesty Amelia was rather surprised herself when Constance had rather timidly asked if she could use the telephone. She had no problem with it but like Davina she didn't think the younger teacher had ever used it outside an emergency. Still, she noticed that it was being used several times a week now and a quick glance at the most recent phone bill showed numerous calls to the same number in the locality. As much as she wanted to ask Amelia knew it was better not to, if Constance wanted to tell her something she would in her own time.

While the two women ate their evening meal there was a rather lively conversation happening in Amelia's office.

"What? She turned her hair green?", Imogen giggled down the line.

"Yes, she mixed up the ingredients, silly girl. Luckily I was able to fix it immediately and I can tell you, I didn't find it funny at the time."

"I can imagine, well you got it sorted out in the end. At least I don't have magic to deal with, normal teenagers are bad enough. Oh, not that your girls aren't normal, I just meant…."

Constance smiled despite Imogen not being able to see her, "It's fine, I know what you mean so please don't worry. And how about you, how have you been since I saw you last?"

The now very much established couple had not seen each other since Sunday. It wasn't that long in the grand scheme of things but they were finding that in the ten or so weeks they had been together, they wanted to spend as much time as possible in each other's company. Unfortunately work and other commitments had an impact on their time but they managed and for both this was turning into a very important relationship.

Imogen twirled the phone cord around her finger nervously at the other end of the line. There was something she wanted to ask her girlfriend but she was a little nervous about it. Deciding the worst Constance could say was no, she ploughed ahead.

"Well, work has been the usual but I had a phone call earlier. My parents are going on holiday early Saturday morning and the airport they have to fly from is nearer to my place then theirs so they're going to spend Friday night. I hope you don't mind but I told my Mum about you, I couldn't help myself. Anyway, she told my Dad and they've asked if they can meet you. They suggested dinner on Friday evening, you don't have to but I know they're really keen to meet you. What do you think?"

As she sat in the chair in Amelia's office a number of thoughts went through Constance's mind. _"I can't."_ being the loudest.

"Are you still there?", Imogen was kicking herself for asking, maybe it was too soon.

"What if they don't like me?" The words came out before Constance could stop them. She cared for Imogen so much and was petrified that something she would say or do would stop what seemed to be blossoming between them in it's tracks.

"Like you? Honey, of course they're going to like you. My Mum said you sound really lovely and she's dying to meet you. Please don't be worried about that. Honestly, you really don't have to do this but don't be afraid about anything like that."

"But I don't always make a great first impression. I'm awkward with people, I come off as cold and I don't know what to say." It still surprised Constance but she admitted things to Imogen that she would never have dreamed of telling anyone else.

All Imogen wanted to do was wrap her arms around the other woman and tell her that wasn't true. Right now she couldn't do that so she knew she would need to make her words count even more

"You made a very good first impression on me. As soon as I met you I was intrigued, I wanted to know more about you. I know you feel awkward at times but you are a wonderful person. The other women in the yoga class really like you, that's so obvious to see. I never see you as cold, to me you are as warm as the sun. And as for knowing what to say, our conversations feel like they could go on forever sometimes. I wish you could see yourself as I see you honey because you're pretty amazing."

As she listened to the words Constance felt her entire body start to tingle. Even in her previous relationship she had never truly felt like this. Everything Imogen was saying was how she felt. If she was truly honest she maybe felt a little bit more but she was worried it was too soon to say anything. Instead she stored the words away and hoped that she could say them in the very near future.

"You are rather amazing yourself my dear. And as for meeting your parents, I can't say I'm not a little nervous but I really want to. What time on Friday?"

Imogen grinned with delight. She knew Constance and her parents would get along and if things kept going the way she wanted, they'd be seeing a lot more of each other in the future. "About eight. But I'll see you tomorrow at class before that of course. Do you want to call for me and we'll walk there together?"

"Don't I always? Enjoy the rest of your evening and I'll see you then."

Constance hung up the phone and started to make plans. The first one being to buy something new to wear on Friday night.

Thursday's class was as usual, marvellous. The group had started to progress to more advanced positions and it was with a real sense of achievement that they finished up that evening.

"I wish I could stay longer but Amelia has gone to a meeting and I dread to think what the girls are up to with Davina in charge." Constance finished the last of her tea with a sigh.

"That's okay, I need to make up the spare room for my parents. It's going to be a long day in work tomorrow and they'll arrive not long after I get home. I'm really looking forward to tomorrow night."

Stepping into the embrace that was offered to her, Constance responded honestly, "Me too."

"I have told them you're a witch. I hope that's okay."

Far from being annoyed Constance was relieved. It was another sign to her that Imogen accepted her powers which was so important to her. "Of course I don't mind, I'd rather they know from the start."

Imogen smiled, she too wanted total honesty from the very beginning of this relationship. "Good, be prepared though, I'm sure they'll have a lot of questions."

"I'm sure they will."

Friday may have been a hectic day for Imogen but luckily for Constance she had no classes in the afternoon. Taking advantage of her free time she went into town where after several hours of searching she found what she hoped was a suitable outfit. It was a navy, mid length dress with three quarter length sleeves and some flattering ruched detailing around the waist. To go with it she found some comfortable, but hopefully still stylish beige shoes and a matching wrap. The restaurant that Imogen's parents had insisted on taking them to was rather upmarket and she wanted to make sure she fitted in as much as possible. Happy with her purchases she flew back to the castle where she showered and dressed before leaving through the back door before Amelia, or worse still, Davina could see her.

"Oh my God, you look amazing." The butterflies that were in Imogen's stomach started fluttering even more once she opened the door and saw her girlfriend standing there. "That's not to say that you don't always but that dress, Wow." Taking advantage of the fact that her parents were getting ready she pulled her girlfriend in for a kiss.

"Thank you, you are looking very striking yourself."

Imogen was wearing a shorter, sleeveless purple lace dress with high heeled strappy silver sandals. Her pixie cut was perfectly styled and her subtle make up brought out the vivid green in her eyes.

"Thanks." Before she could say anything else the sound of voices drifted down the corridor.

"Oh hello. You must be Constance. Of course you are, who else would you be?"

Imogen rolled her eyes. "Who else indeed. Constance, these are my parents, Michael and Isabelle. Mum, Dad as you've already pointed out, this is Constance."

Before she could say anything Constance found herself engulfed in a hug from Isabelle.

"We're so glad to meet you, Imogen has told us so much about you."

Despite feeling slightly overwhelmed Constance wasn't as uncomfortable with the gesture as she would have expected to be. She could feel a warmth radiating from Imogen's mother that reminded her of Amelia and immediately put her at ease.

"Mum." Imogen was cringing already. "I'm sorry, I should have warned you, she's a hugger with no concept of personal space."

"That's alright, I'm very pleased to meet you both."

"Well, now the introductions are out of the way, shall we go eat?", Michael smiled warmly at the three women in the hallway before picking up his keys and driving them to the restaurant.

By the time they arrived at the restaurant all Constance's fears of a meal filled with awkward silences had completely vanished. Michael and Isabelle were both great conversationalists and had a knack of asking questions that allowed the other person to open up without feeling like they were being interrogated.

"So you have always known you were a witch?"

Constance took a sip of water before responding, "Yes, it runs through my family. My grandmother was a very powerful witch. In most cases magical ability is inherited although there are a few cases where a child can develop powers seemingly out of nowhere."

"How fascinating.", Isabelle was hanging on every single word. "And you went to a magical boarding school yourself you said? Did you enjoy that?"

Before Constance could answer Imogen stepped in. She already knew that the boarding school Constance had been sent to after her parents had died had not been a pleasant experience. The stories she had heard had caused her heart to break and she didn't want her mother to unintentionally rake up bad memories.

"Hey, stop with the third degree. You don't have to find out every detail about Constance tonight. Now, make us jealous and tell us more about your holiday."

As Michael and Isabelle talked about their plans for their trip to Antigua Constance reached under the table and grasped Imogen's hand in a gesture of thanks. While she had felt comfortable telling her girlfriend about some of the darker aspects of her life it wasn't something she wanted to share with others, no matter how nice they might be.

The three hours they were at dinner flew by. The topics of conversation ranged from politics and current events to music, cinema and some very funny stories about a young Imogen.

"Dad, that is so embarrassing." The person in question cringed as some of her childhood antics were recounted over dessert.

"Oh I don't know, I find that image of you stuck up a tree rather endearing."

The chatter continued over coffee and tea and on the journey back. It was just after eleven when they arrived back at Imogen's cottage.

"We're going to to straight to bed, we need to be up at five to drive to the airport but don't feel you have to leave on our behalf.", Michael offered as the stood back in the hallway.

"No, I must leave anyway. It's been very lovely meeting you both. I hope you enjoy your holiday and that I see you again in the future."

Isabelle enveloped Constance in another hug, "You most certainly will. Perhaps you and Imogen can come at see us over the summer holidays?"

"Maybe we will. I'm just going to walk Constance out, see you in a minute." Once Constance had said goodbye to her parents Imogen led her outside. "Are you okay? Was tonight alright? I'm sorry that Mum started going down the school route with her questioning, you know I didn't tell her anything don't you?"

Constance shook her head softly, "Don't worry, I know you didn't. And in answer to your other questions, I am perfectly fine, I thoroughly enjoyed this evening and I like your parents very much."

"Good, they like you too, very, very much." Imogen didn't press the going to visit them point, Constance hadn't even stayed over at her house yet so staying at her parents seemed like pushing things slightly for now. "The last thing I want is for you to be uncomfortable, your happiness means the world to me."

Her heart was beating rapidly in her chest as Constance reached down to stroke Imogen's face, " _You_ are my happiness. In the short time I've known you, I feel that you've changed everything in my life, made it better." She paused, unsure whether to continue.

For Imogen, the words she wanted to say were bubbling up inside her but to her absolute delight it was Constance who gathered her resolve and said them first,

Maybe it's too soon for me to tell you this Imogen but I find you consuming my thoughts all the time. I miss you when I'm not with you and I feel happy whenever I'm near you. You make me feel things I never thought I would again. I feel that I can talk to you, share my secrets with you but also I want to take care of you, keep you safe. And well, what I'm trying to say is that I am in love with you. Completely and utterly."

"It's not too soon because I feel exactly the same way about you honey. I'm in love with you too."

The smile on Constance's face after hearing that her feelings were reciprocated was one of the most beautiful sights Imogen could have imagined and the passionate kiss they shared afterward sealed the words perfectly.

This was love.

 ** _A/N I'm hoping you've enjoyed the first introduction of their relationship, next week it's Imogen's turn to meet some people who are a big part of Constance's life. Also, although this story is definitely about them getting together, there is another side to it that some of you have already asked about. What I can say is all will be revealed throughout the story. Also, I'm not quite finished writing this yet so I'm very open to ideas and suggestions you would like to see._**

 ** _Thanks for reading and reviewing._**


	5. Milestones and Meetings

"Hello beautiful." , Imogen grinned before leaning in for the kiss she had been waiting for since the previous week.

"Mmm, hello to you too, I've missed you." Constance smiled before going in for another kiss.

"I know, ugh, I've just been so busy since last week. I had all the school open day work dumped on me. Honestly it took me all weekend to do it and then when I presented it to Margaret on Monday she just glanced at it and said 'it would do.' I could have put in less effort and heard the same thing, nothing I do is ever good enough for her. And then she presented it as her own work like I knew she would. Oh, I'm sorry honey, I shouldn't be ranting on, not when I'm so glad to see you. How has your week been?"

This wasn't the first time Imogen had alluded to the way she was treated Margaret Pike, her department head, and Constance was not one bit happy about it. She knew how dedicated her girlfriend was to her job and hated hearing how this other woman seemed to bully her and take advantage of her work ethic. Privately she had vowed to hex her if their paths ever crossed but she was keeping that to herself for now, the last thing she wanted to do was scare Imogen off.

"My week was relatively normal, teenage girls playing up, Davina Bat living in a cupboard and lots of marking. It's a relief to be out of the school this evening. And with you of course."

"Well, on that note let's make some weekend plans while we walk to class." Imogen grabbed her keys and locked the door before the couple walked the short distance to the yoga studio. On the way she continued with her thoughts. "It occurred to me that we've been going out for three months now if you can believe that?"

Constance shook her head shyly, "I can but it still surprises me. I'm very pleased though." She was even happier when Imogen reached for her hand.

"Me too. So, I was thinking, if you don't have any plans, maybe tomorrow you could come to my place for dinner? I love when we go out but I like our romantic nights in as well. What do you think?"

Imogen bit her lip nervously after making her offer. She wasn't sure what she was worried about, they were both in love, as they had admitted after the meeting with her parents. And while that one relationship milestone had been successfully passed, there was still one outstanding, Imogen was hopeful that it would happen but if it didn't that was okay, she was prepared to wait as long as was necessary.

"I think that sounds lovely. Thank you. Can I bring anything?" Constance was also thinking of the possibilities that the following evening could lead to. Being with Imogen, kissing, touching, cuddling, everything was wonderful but something always made her pull back before things went any further. She wanted this to change and maybe now was the right time.

"Just yourself, that's all I need."

They had just turned the corner to find Rachel and Megan waiting outside. Instinctively they dropped each other hands but it was too late, by the looks on the other women's faces they had been spotted.

"Hello.", Constance blushed as she walked into the changing room to get ready for class.

"Hello." Rachel and Megan smirked at each other. Finally they had the proof of what they had known for weeks now

As soon as they started the class Constance let everything else drift from her mind. She concentrated on her poses and breathing and as always the hour flew past.

"Well done everyone, great work." Imogen looked around the room, noting the happy faces that were looking back at her. She especially noticed how Rachel and Megan were grinning at her while the others gathered their mats. "What?"

"You know what. We're going to the pub like we normally do and this time we're not taking no for an answer. You and Constance are coming with us and you can tell us how you got together."

Imogen glanced over at Constance who shrugged. It did seem that figuratively speaking the cat was out of the bag.

"Okay, one drink."

One drink turned into three, although both Constance and Imogen stuck to water. It was nice to be out with other people and they very much enjoyed the conversation.

"Were we that obvious?", Imogen spluttered as she heard that they hadn't been the secret they thought they had been.

"Not so much, we just picked up on a few signs. We're very pleased for you though, you seem so well suited."

"We are.", Constance smiled at Imogen who returned the look.

It was near eleven by the time they said goodbye. As usual Constance had insisted on walking Imogen home and they were exchanging kisses in her doorway.

"See you tomorrow, around seven?"

"Yes. Goodnight, I love you."

"I love you too." Imogen leaned against the door for a moment after closing it, she had a very good feeling about the following evening.

It didn't take long for Constance to fly back to Castle Overblow. She had expected everyone to be tucked up in bed but to her surprise Amelia was sitting in the staffroom armchair reading a well worn copy of "Little Women."

"What can I say, it's like a comfort blanket." She had read the same book well over a hundred times by now and she knew that Constance was well aware of this. "How was your evening? Is Imogen well?"

Boosted by how well the meeting with Imogen's parents had gone, Constance had finally confided in Amelia about her new relationship. The principal had been thrilled with the news and although they hadn't yet met, she thought Imogen sounded perfect.

Over a cup of tea Constance told her friend about the plans for the following evening. As she talked it was easy to see the brightness in her eyes and the happiness that was radiating from her was palpable.

"That sounds lovely. Constance, this is a little awkward for me to say but I've noticed you've come back here every night after being out with Imogen. You don't have to you know, you are a grown woman and as long as you're not on supervision I don't expect you to be here." Despite the flush she saw appearing on the other woman's face, Amelia carried on. "What I'm trying to say is, it's perfectly alright if you want to stay over at Imogen's house. I will feed Morgana if I don't see you in the morning so you don't need to worry about that. Anyway, that's all I wanted to say, it's late and I should get to bed. Goodnight my dear."

"Goodnight.", Constance was still blushing as she stared into her cup.

"Oh, there was one more thing. Please bring her to meet us soon, I promise Davina will be on her best behaviour and I'm dying to meet the woman who has captured your heart."

Constance went to bed that night with a lot on her mind and butterflies in her stomach. She settled down to sleep with Morgana lying on her stomach and thought about the past two months. "She makes me so happy.", she whispered to the softly purring cat before closing her eyes and drifting off.

The following day involved back to back classes for both women which in which in a way was the best possible thing as it made time go by quickly. Before Imogen knew it she was running around the supermarket, gathering what she needed for dinner before rushing home to prepare the meal and get herself ready. Meanwhile Constance had finished her marking and was getting dressed for the evening ahead.

 _"_ _Will I look very forward?"_ , she thought as she surveyed the items she had laid out for a possible overnight stay. Then inspiration struck her, _"Well, I am a witch."_

Suddenly the spare clothes, toiletries and underwear were shrunken down into a makeup sized bag that she popped into her handbag. Then it was time for a quick look over her appearance before saying goodbye to Morgana and leaving the castle.

"Goodbye, remember what I said and I'll see you at some point over the weekend." Amelia waved goodbye as she stood at the castle door.

By the time she arrived at Imogen's house Constance had almost gotten over her embarrassment. However, once she was invited in and had received a very welcoming kiss it was but a distant memory.

"Please let me do something."

Imogen wouldn't hear of it. "You can sit on the couch, take off your shoes, drink your wine and relax. It's almost ready anyway."

Sure enough less than fifteen minutes later Constance found herself sat at the beautifully decorated table, smiling at Imogen over the candlelight.

"You've gone to so much trouble. Thank you."

"I really haven't but whatever I have done, you're worth it. I love you so much Constance and I'm so grateful that I've met you, you make me so happy."

Constance's face lit up at the words. "I said the same thing about you last night."

"Oh really? To who?" Imogen laughed when she heard the reply. "Well, if I had a cat I'd be doing the same thing."

They chatted happily as they ate their meal and drank their wine. Then once they were finished they seemed to naturally gravitate towards the couch where Imogen poured them some more drinks. They carried on talking although now their conversation was intercepted with kisses. Eventually it became more kissing than talking which neither seemed to have a problem with.

"Mmm, that's nice,", Imogen whispered as a gentle hand found it's way underneath her top. "You know, we'd probably more more comfortable in the bedroom, if you want to that is. I don't want to push you but I love you and want you so much. Please stay the night."

As much as she wanted to say yes, Constance found the words were sticking in her throat. Only one phrase seemed able to pass her lips. "I should go."

"Oh." Imogen tried to swallow down the disappointment but it was hard. Apparently her intuition had been wrong. "Was it me? Did I do something?"

"No, no, it's me. I'll speak to you tomorrow." Constance straightened her dress, put her shoes on and picked up her bag before giving Imogen another kiss at the door. "Goodbye."

She made it halfway down the street before stopping dead in her tracks. _"What am I doing?"_ Imogen was everything she could ever want in a partner and she was letting her own self doubts and past experience get in the way of their happiness. Hoping it wasn't too late she gathered her courage and turned back.

Imogen was still stood in the hallway when she heard the knock on the door. Trying not to get her hopes up when she saw the shadow in the glass she slowly opened it.

"I'm sorry. I don't have to go. I want to stay, if you still want me that is?", Constance barely got the words out before she was dragged back into the house.

"Don't be sorry, it's okay. And of course I want you. I especially want you to carry on with what you were doing a few minutes ago." Imogen made sure the door was firmly closed before leading a very eager Constance down the hallway to her bedroom. Before they entered she paused for a second before opening the bedroom door, there was something important she needed to say. "I won't hurt you, I promise."

"I know."

Several hours later Constance took the glass of water that was handed to her, "I'm glad we waited but I'm also so glad we did that. I feel, well, I can't quite describe it but it's marvellous."

"Sounds just like how I'm feeling and that was definitely worth the wait." Imogen dived under the covers and cuddled up to her very naked lover. "Can you really stay the whole night? I have a spare toothbrush in the bathroom I think."

"No need." With a quick flick of her hand Constance returned the items that were in her bag to normal size much to the delight of the woman next to her.

"You certainly were prepared. Hmmm, it looks like you could stay tonight and tomorrow night."

"I could if you'd like me to?" Constance was pretty sure Amelia's offer to feed Morgana was valid for more than just one day.

"There is nothing I would like more. Well, maybe just one thing, come here and I'll show you what it is."

Very quickly Constance was on top of her partner, happy to oblige whatever request was made of her. "Your skin is so soft."

"It's that cream you gave me." Imogen smirked as she whispered in her partner's ear. "I've been using it all over."

Constance moaned at the thought. "Mmm, I'll have to help you with that in the future." Then with a giggle that would have shocked many who knew her, she made use of her position and ensured that both she and Imogen benefited from maximum body contact until well into the early hours.

Saturday was one of the most perfect days that either women remembered spending in a long time. After a morning spent continuing to make love, they rose and went to a nearby restaurant for lunch. Following that they walked through the local park before the lure of bed was too much for them both.

"Good job that Indian restaurant we went to on our first date delivers." Imogen had just answered the door to the delivery driver and was carrying the food back to the kitchen where Constance was getting the plates ready after a quick call to make sure Morgana was alright. Both were freshly showered, dressed in robes and having difficulties keeping their hands off each other. "I'll have to do some shopping tomorrow, I have bread and eggs for breakfast but nothing for the rest of the day."

"Well, actually. I had an idea about that." To Constance's delight her offer was instantly accepted which was how late the following morning Imogen found herself getting her first view of Castle Overblow.

"Wow, it's just as you described it."

Constance bit her lip nervously, she had tried to be as honest as she could when describing her life as a witch but she still worried the reality would turn Imogen off. "I know it's different but I hope you can accept this part of my life."

Imogen reached up and touched the nervous looking face, "Don't you know by now? I love and accept every part of you. Now, are we going in? I really want to meet Davina. And Amelia and of course Morgana."

Within five minutes Imogen had met and thoroughly charmed both Amelia and Davina. She sat in the staffroom, drinking tea and chatting happily with them while Constance went upstairs to fetch Morgana. She really wasn't surprised to find that her familiar was rather off with her.

"I know you think I've abandoned you but I had a very good reason. And if you'll just come downstairs with me I'll introduce you to someone I think you're going to like very much."

Eventually Morgana's curiosity got the better of her and she followed her mistress downstairs.

"Oh she's beautiful. Hello Morgana I've heard a lot about you." Imogen got up from her seat and bent down to greet the sleek black cat.

"She can sometimes be a little odd with strangers so don't be surprised if…." , Constance didn't manage to finish the sentence before Morgana had crawled into Imogen's open arms.

"I don't believe it, that cat won't even look at me and she's gone to you straight away." Davina's mouth was hanging open at the sight.

"Clearly she has good taste." Constance was thrilled as she watched Morgana nuzzle against Imogen, this was more than she could ever have hoped for.

Amelia too was watching the scene and felt her heart soar as she saw how happy both women looked. She had signed Constance up for yoga hoping she would gain friends and lose the burden of loneliness she had carried for all those years. This was a much better result than expected.

"Well, what do you think?" Constance softly asked as she and Amelia made some more tea and sandwiches for lunch.

"I think she is absolutely perfect my dear and if you'll take my advice you won't ever let her go."

Constance gave a broad smile. "I have no intention of ever doing so."

 ** _A/N Next week, It's Constance's turn to meet the people Imogen works with. Will it go so well? Possibly not. Thanks for reading and reviewing._**


	6. Friends, Enemies & Something More

It was a beautiful Friday afternoon and Imogen was sat in the grounds of Castle Overblow enjoying the sunshine. The time was just after 5PM and she had arrived as arranged to see Constance. It was a little bit silly but she was very excited to be spending the weekend at the castle for the first time. Constance was on supervision and rather than spend the weekend apart, they had eagerly taken Amelia up on her suggestion that Imogen stay over.

"For goodness sake, you're both grown women in a committed relationship, of course I don't mind." The principal was far more liberal that people gave her credit for and although she had only met Imogen three times she could see how happy the couple was. Besides, it would do the girls good to see that scary Miss Hardbroom had a life outside school.

Apparently the changes to Constance's life had not eradicated her approach to discipline which was why Imogen was waiting until the detention she had doled out was over. Still, she didn't mind too much, it was a lovely day and she was enjoying watching two of the younger girls playing a makeshift game of tennis.

"If you don't mind me saying, your serve would probably go further if you held your racquet in a different way."

The blonde haired girl peered back at her. "What do you mean, like this?"

"Not quite", Imogen shook her head before getting up from the wall she was sitting on. "Here, let me show you."

"Aww, that's not fair, she might win now." The dark haired girl was laughing as she missed a returning shot. "We've seen you here before. I'm Fenny and that's Grissy, do you live around here?"

"No, I'm here to see my friend. She's your Potions teacher, Miss Hardbroom."

"What?"

The game of tennis was forgotten about as the girls ran over to find out more.

"You're friends with HB? Wow. Are you a witch too?"

"Yes I am, I'm very good friends with her. And no, I'm not a witch. I _am_ a teacher though, I teach P.E. at a girls school a few towns away."

Grissy sighed, "I wish we had P.E here, it would be so good to get some proper exercise."

"Well, I'm around for the weekend. Maybe if Constance, well Miss Hardbroom to you, is busy for a little while, we can have a game of tennis or something?" Imogen looked up to see the woman in question walking towards them. "Here she is, I'll see you around girls. Enjoy the rest of your game."

Constance couldn't resist smiling as she saw Imogen talking to the first years. In fact, her smile was so wide the the students who were walking past on the way to sit on the grass nearly fell over themselves in shock. She didn't care though, it was impossible not to be happy when the woman she loved was so near.

"I hope they weren't bothering you?"

Imogen grinned as she got closer. "Not at all, they're nice girls. If its okay with you I said I might give them a game of tennis over the weekend."

Constance indicated that they should walk into the castle. "Of course, as long as I get some time with you that is."

By this stage they had entered the staffroom and Imogen was finally able to wrap her arms around her girlfriend. "Oh, you're going to get as much time with me as you want. I spent all day thinking of what we did the other night, you're quite the distraction you know."

"I could say the same about you."

The couple grinned at each other before leaning in for a much needed kiss. A kiss that was still very much happening when Amelia and Davina wandered into the staffroom.

"Ahem.."

While Imogen and Constance jumped apart, Davina giggled and Amelia bustled around the staffroom making tea and taking biscuits from the cupboard.

"Well, I must say Imogen. You've certainly made quite the impression on Fenella and Griselda. I've already heard them telling the other girls how you helped them with their tennis. I think you'll have a little fan-club by the end of your stay."

She was of course correct. Over the weekend Imogen met most of the girls in the school. As promised, when Constance was busy, there were games of tennis and also rounders. The girls were very friendly and were fascinated by this woman who, even though she wasn't a witch, seemed to fit in so well. By the time she was leaving on Sunday evening she had amassed quite the fan club and the clubs president was finding it very hard to say goodbye.

"Shh, I'm going to miss you too honey but we'll see each other on Thursday. And you're still okay to come meet my work crowd on Friday aren't you?"

Constance nodded before going in for another kiss. Imogen's colleagues had declared that their planned night out was the perfect time to meet this mysterious woman who was creeping into her conversations on a regular basis.

"Yes, of course. Will the illustrious Miss Pike be joining us?"

"No, thankfully. I don't even think she's been invited. Normally I'd feel guilty but there's a reason we all dislike her. Anyway, I'll phone you later. I love you."

"I love you too." Constance watched until Imogen's car had left the castle grounds before turning to walk back inside.

"Is she your girlfriend Miss?"

Griselda couldn't keep her mouth closed as she heard her cheeky friend ask the question. It dropped even further when their teacher whispered a response.

"Yes, she is." Constance felt nothing but pride as she answered the question before vanishing into thin air in front of the shocked first years.

Although they saw each other on Thursday for yoga class they had to make do with some brief time together after the class was over. As tempting as it was to stay she had an early start the following morning so after some very sweet kisses she was back on her broomstick ready to get a few hours sleep before taking the first years on a dawn herb picking excursion.

The early start combined with back to back classes meant that Friday was an exceptionally long day for an excited Constance. Eventually the lessons were over and she was packed and ready for her weekend away.

"Are you sure you want to take Morgana? I don't mind looking after her for you."

Constance leaned down to pick her cat up. "I know you don't but Imogen and I discussed it and we think it would be good for Morgana to come. With the summer holidays coming soon we'll hopefully be spending even more time there and we want her to get used to another place."

"Things are going well aren't they?" Amelia already knew the answer.

"Things are going wonderfully. I must go, enjoy your weekend. Come on my pet, let's go and see Imogen."

Morgana purred happily as she was placed on the broomstick, Imogen was a word she had come to recognise very well and hearing it always led to good things.

"Hmmm, I'm just wondering if she'll be okay on her own.". Imogen pondered as she stroked Morgana's sleek black fur.

"Oh yes, I've brought along her basket and some toys. As long as we're not back too late she'll be absolutely fine, she's very independent so don't worry." Constance knew her cat well enough to know that there was no risk. Morgana was already at ease in Imogen's home and she would probably sleep for the entire time they were gone.

"Okay so, shall we? Bye Morgana, we'll have more cuddles later." Imogen grabbed her car keys and handbag ready to drive the them to the pub where they were meeting her colleagues. She was a little nervous but hopeful that it would all go well.

"She's really nice." Amy, who taught Art in Hevesham, whispered to her friend as they collected some drinks from the bar.

"Well, I know that but I'm glad you think so." Imogen beamed at the praise Constance was receiving.

"Definitely, she's very different to anyone you've been with before but I like her a lot. I think the others do as well."

Imogen wasn't really too bothered about the other teachers. She got on with most of them but they were definitely more work friends than actual friends. In most cases their common bond was the dislike of Margaret Pike they all shared. Amy was different, they had started at the same time and both were far more free thinking and less militant than the average Hevesham High teacher.

Still smiling at the words Imogen took her place next to Constance at the large table. There was a pretty lively conversation flowing regarding some of the antics that students over the years had gotten up to. Everyone had plenty of stories, including Constance and they were all laughing at an anecdote she was sharing regarding a girl who had managed to glue her shoes to the floor.

"It never even occurred to her to untie her laces and step out of her shoes." Constance was feeling pretty good as she saw everyone laugh at her story. She may have left out the fact that it was magical glue but in this case it really didn't seem relevant. She felt even better as she felt Imogen's soft hand reach for hers under the table.

"Well, I'm not sure if I can top that but…." Amy stopped midway through her sentence as she saw who had walked into the bar and straight towards their table. "Margaret, we didn't think you were coming."

"Oh of course I was coming, even though none of you saw fit to invite me. An oversight I'm sure. Now, who's going to get me a drink?"

While Jeffrey, another colleague of Imogen's scrambled to get the required gin and tonic, Constance regarded the woman she had heard so much about. Margaret Pike was tall and broad shouldered, made to look broader still by the ill fitting tweed suit she was wearing. She had short, greying blonde hair and her make up free face looked as though it had never seen a drop of moisturiser. What was blatantly obvious was the effect that her appearance was having on the group. The easy atmosphere had vanished and in its place was an awkward tense feeling. The silence was eventually broken by Margaret who had been regarding the stranger at the table.

"I don't know you."

Even though it was a statement, not a question Imogen felt compelled to answer. "This is my friend Constance."

Margaret regarded the two women in turn and then made a point of looking at their joined hands. "Hold all your friend's hands like that do you Drill? Well, it seems the rumours are true."

"Pardon?"

"Drill the Dyke. That's what the girls call you, well my girls do. They're a far stronger group than your bunch of wimps. More astute as well by the looks of things." Margaret laughed nastily at her own remarks.

"And what is it that makes them tough? Derogatory name calling? Surely it is your duty to address this in the appropriate manner rather than laughing at their antics." Constance's relaxed demeanour had vanished. She was now sitting ramrod straight in her seat and fixing Miss Pike with a steely glare.

Margaret's laughter stopped suddenly, there was something about this woman that unnerved her. Still, it wouldn't do to show that, not when there were people she considered to be far beneath her sitting around the table.

"Oh I think my girls were spot on. And I'd be very careful about questioning me or my methods, I'm sure a lot of parents wouldn't be too happy about having someone like your _girlfriend_ teaching their daughters. All those young girls running around right in front of her…" Margaret let the rest of her sentence unsaid as she raised her glass to her lips. It was too late though, what she had been implying was abundantly clear.

"How dare you? How dare you let those dirty, disgusting words come out of your mouth." Constance was on her feet, more than ready to defend Imogen.

"She's right, you went too far Margaret. Imogen has never made a secret of her sexuality and you're acting like it's the first you've ever heard of it."

Amy could see how upset her friend was, this was the exact reason they hadn't invited Margaret. She always did this, picked on someone and made their life hell. What was disgusting her in addition to other teacher's antics was the fact that nobody else was stepping in to defend Imogen. Though in reality she understood why, they were all afraid that they would be next.

"It's a free country, I am entitled to my opinion."

"Ah yes, the defence of bullies everywhere. Well, you are not entitled to your opinion, especially when it is anything to do with my girlfriend who is the most moral, caring, kind person I have ever met. You are not even worthy of breathing the same air as her."

By this stage Imogen was shaking and couldn't hold back the tears any longer, "Honey, can we just go? Please, I need to get out of here."

"Of course, the sooner the better." Constance reached for their coats and bags before leading Imogen out of the bar. There was so much more she wanted to say to Margaret but her priority was on removing Imogen from the toxic situation. She couldn't resist taking one final action before they left though.

"Hey, hang on." Amy ran out of the bar behind them. "Imogen, are you okay? My God, we knew she was a bitch but she took it way too far there. I'm so sorry that you had to go through that. We can go somewhere else if you like?"

Imogen shrugged, "I had it coming. Thanks for standing up for me. Honestly, I just want to go home now, you enjoy the rest of your night even if you are stuck with Margaret."

Amy laughed before going to hug her friend. "She's the one who's stuck. As I was leaving she was trying to get out of her seat and she's wedged in it. Too many pies and not enough running during classes if you ask me. Well, if you're going home so am I, I'll phone you tomorrow. Constance, I'm really glad we met and I hope to see you again soon."

Amy, like Imogen and Constance hadn't been drinking alcohol so with a wave she hopped into her car while the other two women stood in the car park.

"Are you okay to drive?"

"Not really but it's a long walk." The last thing Imogen wanted to do in this emotional state was drive home.

"Well I may have an alternative. We can come back for the car tomorrow."

Constance reached into her bag and within seconds her broomstick was at it's full size. Luckily for them the car park was empty and she was soon flying through the night sky with Imogen holding on to her tightly. The other advantage was that they were home even faster than if they had driven and before she knew it Imogen was sat on the couch with a calming cup of camomile tea in her hands.

"I'm sorry you had to see that."

Now that they were home the tears were flowing even more freely down her face.

"You have nothing to be sorry about my love, you did nothing wrong. That woman, if you can call her that, should be sorry. And I'm just going to say it, apart from Amy, the people you work with should be sorry too, they should have stood up for you."

"You noticed that too? Well, it hurts but I can't blame them. I've jumped in one too many times to defend people and that's why I'm top of her hit list. None of them want to be like me."

Constance pulled Imogen into her arms, trying to offer as much support as she could. "Is that what you meant when you said you had it coming?"

"Partly, I also made a complaint to the principal about her during the week. That's not the only time I've heard her use derogatory language, she said something awful about one of the school cleaners based on the colour of her skin, I'm not even comfortable in repeating it. Plus she's constantly pitting the girls against each other. I've tried to stop it but her group are for the most part a pack of bullies just like her teacher.

"There's one girl though, from Margaret's form group and she was being picked on so badly by the other students that she came to me for help. Margaret just laughed when she approached her about it and told her she needed to toughen up. The girl was covered in bruises and had stopped eating because she was so upset. Thankfully she also told her parents after speaking to me and they've removed her from the school. Anyway, I spoke to Mr James, the principal yesterday and I wish I could say he was receptive to my feedback but he brushed it off."

Constance was horrified, she was aware that she was known as a tough teacher but this was on a completely different level. "But surely he'll do something?"

Imogen scoffed. "He did, he told her what I had said to him. She cornered me this morning and told me I'd regret it. I was going to tell you but I didn't want it to spoil our night. Anyway, she's made of Teflon, her uncle Fr. Ross has a major say in the running of the school. This is what really bothers me about schools that are affiliated with religious organisations. Some work perfectly well but not Hevesham. He's a xenophobic, homophobic bigot just like his niece and Mark James knows there'll be hell to pay if he takes the actions he should against Margaret. I thought I could change things, so did Amy but clearly we were wrong."

"What are you going to do?", Constance was gently running her fingers along Imogen's arms and neck, hoping that her attempt at offering comfort was working.

"Well, you know I've been unhappy there for a while and it's bothered me even more lately because since I have you, the rest of my life is pretty perfect. I think I'm going to put my head down, do my work for the rest of the term but then I'm leaving. I know it may seem like I'm giving up but…"

"No", Constance was quick to jump in. "You're not giving up, you've been so brave but I know how unhappy the situation with her has made you. You have to look after yourself but let me look after you too. Whatever you need from me I'll do it and you know I'll support you."

Imogen put down her cup and cuddled even closer "I know, you already do support me. Thank you so much for defending me earlier. As awful as it was, having you stand up for me, well it was more than I could have expected. I'm so grateful."

"You don't have to be. Imogen, I tell you I love you all the time but I wish I could tell you just how much, I simply don't have the words to express how you make me feel. I will always defend you through words or actions and quite frankly, only for the fact that the witches code stopped me, I would have done quite a lot more to that dreadful woman."

"That's okay, your words there were more than enough. Hey, I wonder what happened to her chair though? How funny would it be if she was still stuck in it?"

Constance looked over her girlfriend's shoulder at the clock that was on the wall. "Hmm, two hours? Unless she's managed to get hold of a saw and the landlord doesn't mind losing a perfectly good chair, she's probably got another hour of sitting ahead of her."

Imogen pulled back with a shocked look on her face. "But the code?"

"Would you believe my finger slipped?"

"No but if needs be I'll back you up. Just promise me you won't do anything that could get you into trouble?"

Several possible spells and curses had been running around her head since the incident in the bar but Constance knew she couldn't give into temptation. The consequences could ruin what they had and that was the last thing she wanted. "I promise."

"Good, Well here's what I think. We've already let her ruin our evening out, I'm not letting anything interfere with our home life any longer."

"Home?", Constance whispered the word happily.

"Yes, I've lived here for a couple of years but with you here, it feels like home. I know it's still early days honey and I don't want to scare you off but something tells me we have a real future together."

Far from scaring her off, Constance was overwhelmed with happiness at the words. "I truly believe that we do."


	7. From The Bad Good Things Can Come

"Hello."

"Oh, erm hi Amelia, it's Imogen. I'm sorry to disturb you, I was wondering if Constance was there?"

Amelia quickly checked the clock in her office before replying. "She's meeting with some of the fourth years before their final potions exam tomorrow. Would you like me to give her a message, she'll probably be another hour or so."

At the other end of the line Imogen took a deep breath and tried to hold back the tears that had been threatening to fall for some time. Unfortunately she wasn't successful. "No, i just, I only wanted…." The words faltered as she began to sob.

"Imogen? Imogen? Are you alright my dear, is there something I can do to help?" As soon as she had picked up the phone Amelia could tell that something was wrong, normally Imogen sounded nothing but cheery and upbeat whenever she called, this time she sounded weary and broken.

"No, I'm sorry Amelia, I didn't mean to start crying down the phone like that. This job hunting is turning out to be more difficult than I thought it would be, I'm just feeling a bit stressed out and sorry for myself."

After the disastrous night out with her work friends and the heart to heart with Constance, Imogen's work life had continued to deteriorate. By the time the end of term approached there was no question that she needed to find another job and so she had handed in her notice to the school principal without having another job to go to. Initially she wasn't too worried, she had been doing some searching and had several interviews lined up for schools in the area. Cackle's finished a week after the majority of schools and she was using the time that her girlfriend was still working to prepare for and attend the interviews that she was hoping would lead to a job. Unfortunately, it was becoming clear that this would not be the case.

"Oh my dear girl, please don't let yourself get so upset. I'll tell you what, as soon as Constance is finished I'll tell her you called and have her phone you. Is that alright?"

"Please don't disturb her, I know she's busy getting the girls ready. I'll be fine really."

"Nonsense, there's not a lot else those girls can do except get a good night's sleep and she'll kill me if I don't let her know you called. Or worse still, take away my cheese. You just keep your chin up, it will all turn out in the end, you'll see."

Imogen gave a small smile on her end. "I hope so, thank you Amelia."

A little over an hour later Constance was hearing about the phone call. "She was that upset?"

"It certainly sounded like it. I told her you'd phone her but I really think she needs a bit more than that. You need to go and see her. Don't worry about bed check, I'll take your turn tonight."

"Are you sure? I'll be back first thing in the morning."

"Yes. And if she's free and she'd like to come, bring Imogen back with you. Being around the chaos of a last day here might take her mind off things and she does always brighten the place up."

After agreeing that she would do exactly that, Constance gathered her overnight bag and Morgana and set off towards Imogen's cottage. Once she arrived she took out the key she had been presented with a couple of weeks previously and let herself in, immediately finding her girlfriend bundled up in a blanket and sobbing on the couch.

"Oh my love, don't cry. I'm here now I'll take care of you, tell me what's been happening."

"I was waiting for you to phone. I know you're busy honey you didn't have to rush over. I'm sorry."

Constance was already pulling back the blanket, settling Morgana down on Imogen's lap while pulling her girlfriend into her arms. "Nonsense, I've done everything for the students that I can and I am completely free until their exam tomorrow. Amelia said you sounded upset, clearly she was right so please, tell me what's gotten you into this state?"

It took some time but eventually, over a glass of wine that had magically appeared, Imogen poured her heart out.

"Five interviews. Five in three days. All jobs that I am more than qualified for, they all went well and after every one I got a phone call within a couple of hours telling me they don't want to proceed with my application. And the two interviews I had for today? Both cancelled, same with the ones for tomorrow. Maybe I was foolish, I thought I'd get a job with no trouble but I was wrong."

Constance couldn't believe what she was hearing. Perhaps she was biased but Imogen had experience, good references and was qualified in many different types of sports training. There had to be something more to it. She was correct in her suspicions.

"I knew something wasn't right and Amy confirmed it. You know she's handed in her notice too? She said Hevesham is too toxic to stay working in, especially without me there. Anyway, she went for an interview in the comprehensive in town, her Uni friend is head of the Art department so really the interview was just a formality."

"Didn't you have an interview there on Tuesday?", Constance asked.

"I did and this evening Amy phoned me to tell me why I didn't get the job. Apparently Pike has been badmouthing me, blackballing me for want of a better expression. Amy's friend told her that she's gotten in touch with all the schools in the area and told them that I'm lazy, I've caused girls to get injured during P.E lessons and that I was fired rather than resigning. In fact she suggested that I forged the reference that Mr James gave me."

"What?"

Imogen kept stroking Morgana's soft fur as she cuddled closer to a furious Constance, "Yep. I phoned him at home and told him, apparently nobody even rang him to check my references. Quite honestly he didn't sound too bothered, you know what he said? That I needed to be careful about making accusations against her without substantial proof. I swear I wanted to scream after that. The only one making accusations is her. Regardless, the damage is done. No school wants to take the risk of a lazy teacher who puts students in danger and apart from Amy's friend, nobody will confirm that she contacted them because she has cronies everywhere. I just hate her so much. I'm gone, I'm out of her hair and she's still trying to ruin my life, why?"

Constance dropped kisses on Imogen's hair while she rocked her gently. This was a situation she could completely relate to, her old tutor Hecketty Broomhead had done something similar to her after school and it had been a nightmare for her. It was only once she met Amelia and started working at Cackle's that she had truly escaped the clutches of the old hag who had dominated her teenage years.

"She's jealous love. You're younger, fitter and a much better teacher than she is. You're also at ease in your skin and even though I only met her once, it's clear that she isn't. I wish I could give you a magic solution to all this, I hate that she's making you feel like this but I promise you, things will work out."

"What if I don't find something? What if I can't pay my mortgage? I have enough put aside for a few months but if I don't get another job….."

"Then I will help you. And get that look off your face please, I am more than happy to do it. Don't let yourself get carried away though, you have plenty of time, a whole summer to find something. And as for tonight I am going to run you a bath and then we are going to bed. In the morning we will get up and do some yoga together, I'm already missing our classes. After that you will come back to Cackle's with me and then once the girls have left for their holidays we'll spend tomorrow night together before going to see your parents on Saturday. Does that sound suitable?"

"Only if you join me in the bath."

With a smile Constance leaned down and kissed Imogen's now smiling lips. "That goes without saying."

After a night of being thoroughly taken care of by her partner Imogen was feeling a lot better. They rose early and spent an hour going through a series of yoga poses before flying back to Castle Overblow. As usual the young witches were delighted to see their visitor as were Davina and Amelia who kept her company while Constance supervised the final exams of the school year.

"I must say you're very popular with the girls Imogen." Davina had also taken a real shine to this woman who, even though she wasn't a witch, seemed to have cast a spell on the previously completely distant Constance Hardbroom.

"They're good kids and a lot of fun. With any luck when I finally get another job the students I teach will be just as likeable." Imogen smiled over her cup of tea. She liked these two ladies a great deal. Amelia was kind and good natured and Davina was, well quite frankly she was a bit of a nutter but she was one of the kindest souls you could ever meet.

The easy conversation in the staffroom was interrupted by a knock on the door which when opened revealed an excited looking Fenella and Griselda.

"Hello Miss Cackle, Miss Bat. We're all packed up and our parents won't be here for another hour or so and we wondered if Imogen would like to play a game of tennis with us?"

Amelia peered over her glasses at the two first years, "Well, that's not really up to us is it? And don't you need four for a game of tennis?"

Imogen was already rising from her seat, "Oh, don't worry Miss Cackle, I'm up for the challenge of taking these two on. Ready girls?"

By the time the exams were over and the parents had started to arrive, Imogen had thoroughly wiped the floor with the two girls. Still, there were no hard feelings as Fenny and Grissy gave her a hug to say goodbye.

"That was fun, you're a great teacher Imogen. Have a lovely summer."

"You too girls." Imogen waved at the departing duo who were the last to leave, before wandering back to join Constance.

"So, we're finally both on holidays.. Are you sure you're okay to stay here for dinner tonight? ", Constance took advantage of the fact that they were alone and wrapped her arms around Imogen.

"We sure are and yes, of course. Amelia said you always have an end of term meal and I'd hate to ruin tradition. I'm glad she's invited me. We'll stay here tonight and collect my bags before driving to my parents place tomorrow. I just need a quick shower before dinner."

"Hmm, so do I." Constance grinned wickedly as Imogen giggled before dragging her up the stairs.

From the staffroom window Amelia regarded the display and let her mind drift. She had been watching Imogen for a good portion of the afternoon, how she interacted with the students and how well they responded to her. The very beginnings of an idea was starting to form in her head but she knew it was too soon to articulate it, as tempting as that was right now. The last thing she wanted to do was get anyones hopes up without good reason. Instead she made some notes and considered the channels she would need to through. Once she knew what options were available then she would hopefully be making an offer.

As she went down to the kitchen to check on the meal that Mrs Tapioca was making, Amelia smiled to herself. She had a very good feeling about this idea, a very good feeling indeed.

 ** _A/N I know, I know Pike is a cow! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and yeah, we can see where this may be going. There may be a slight deviation in posting next week as it's Easter and I have a different sort of story in he "A Life" Universe ready to go ,but rest assured this story is complete so I won't leave you hanging for long. Thank you for reading/ reviewing._**


	8. The Offer

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you? I can meet Amelia tomorrow instead.", Constance stretched slightly as she asked the question.

"It's fine, you stay here. I'll be back this evening. I don't even know why I'm going if I'm honest, well I do but I really don't want this job.", Imogen sat on the bed and sighed before feeling her girlfriend's arms wrap around her.

"I know but you said you wanted to at least show willing. Go, see what they have to offer and then you can make a decision."

In all honesty Constance didn't really want Imogen to take this job either. It was some distance away in a school close to her parents house. In fact it was her father who had let her know about it. The hours and money weren't great but Imogen felt she at least had to go for the interview. Michael had also suggested that she might want to come back and live with them while renting out her house to make ends meet. In theory it sounded practical but in reality it was the last thing either woman wanted.

It was currently August and they hadn't spent a night apart over the summer break so far. For the first time ever Constance had spent the holidays away from Castle Overblow and she was enjoying every minute of it. Despite Imogen's worry about her job situation they had both managed to have a very pleasant time together. They had been to visit Isabelle and Michael twice but the rest of the time had been spent being very domestic together in Imogen's cottage.

 _"_ _What if it was like this all the time?"_

Constance never voiced the thought out loud but it came to her several times. Things just felt so right between them. It was all about to change though if Imogen decided to move. Of course they would still see each other, both had been completely clear on that but it wouldn't be the same,

"I know and it's slim, actually zero pickings around here and as much as I appreciate your offer to help out, I need a job for my own sanity. That bitch Pike has done so much damage to my reputation, ugh I hate her. But I'm not going to go into that now, I'd better go if I want to be there on time. Where are you meeting Amelia?"

Constance shrugged, "Back at the castle I suppose. I'll fly over there later on."

"Why don't you invite her over here for lunch? I'm sure she wouldn't mind getting out of the place for a while and there's plenty of food in the fridge.", Imogen leaned down for another kiss before reluctantly getting up again.

"I might just do that, if you don't mind of course?"

"Of course not. If she doesn't have plans ask if she wants to stay for dinner too, I'd like to see her. Right, I'm going this second because considering what you're wearing I'm very tempted to get back into bed."

She was met with a quizzical look, "But I'm not wearing anything?"

"Exactly. I love you, see you later."

After a couple of hours pottering around Constance made a call to Amelia who was only too happy to accept the invitation. Apparently she had a few important things to discuss with her deputy. As curious as Constance was she still found her mind drifting to how Imogen's interview was going. It was a difficult situation and she was torn. Part of her wanted it to go well, knowing that the confidence boost was badly needed but another, quite frankly larger part of her, wanted the situation to go away and for Imogen to stay close by.

Deciding that there was no point in dwelling on things she picked up her handbag, said goodbye to Morgana and made her way to the shopping area to pick up supplies for lunch. It was as she was browsing the cheeses available in the local deli that she recognised a voice that having heard once she would know anywhere. The words she was hearing were so disgusting that they caused her stomach to churn.

"Clearly you don't understand English. I asked why do you have to move so slowly?"

There, standing at the counter with her arms folded and her face twisted in irritation as she barked at the young girl serving her was Margaret Pike. From where she was standing Constance could see the girl's dark eyes filling with tears as she tried to explain herself.

"I'm sorry, there's a problem with the register, my Dad is fixing it but he just needs another moment."

Margaret clearly was not in the mood to wait and leaving the contents of her basket behind she went to storm out of the shop, "Forget it, I'll go across the road at least they have competent staff."

Constance was the only other person in the shop and even though Imogen had told her, she could not believe what she had heard. Deciding that it was time someone else besides her girlfriend confronted this dreadful woman she left her own basket at the cash register. "Can you hold these for me please? I'll be back in just a moment."

Miss Pike was just about to cross the road when she heard someone call her. As she turned around she saw a woman she vaguely recognised walking towards her, it took a moment but she finally placed the face.

"What do you want?"

Conscious that she was in a public place Constance kept her voice low and her face impassive. "A word, several in fact."

Margaret snorted, "And what makes you think I want to hear anything you have to say?"

"Oh, I know you don't." Constance quickly moved her fingers to cast a spell that gave her a captive audience. "But you will."

With a dismissive shrug Margaret went to walk away but it wasn't that easy. No matter what she did her legs would not move. She was trying her best not to panic but the fear was apparent in her face as Constance moved even closer.

"You are a disgusting human being. That little display you put on in the shop confirmed what Imogen already told me. You spoke to that girl like dirt because her skin is darker than yours. That's against the law, do you know that? You are a racist, homophobic bigot and if she or her father want to pursue a case against you I will most certainly be a witness for them."

"I'm not afraid of you." Margaret bluffed, refusing to look into the eyes that were staring so intently at her.

"No? Your face says otherwise. Still, there's no need to be afraid of me, I'm not going to hurt you. Oh you'd like me to, I know that you like provoking people but I'm better that that. And I'm far better than you, that girl in the shop is better than you and Imogen is better than you."

"Fighting your girlfriend's battles now are you?"

Constance smirked in response, "She doesn't need me to fight her battles. My girlfriend stood up to you with great dignity over the past few years and I could not be more proud of her. Let me ask you this Miss Pike, is anyone proud of you? You're on your own, no partner, no family just your own unhappiness to keep you company. I knew someone like you once, a bully who was only happy when she was making people, including me, feel bad about themselves. She failed just like you did. You tried to break Imogen but she's stronger than you and is going to do great things with her life. She is a better teacher and a better human than you could ever be and she has what I suspect you do not, someone who loves her more than anything else in the world.

"So when you're at home tonight, eating dinner alone, going to bed alone with only your mean, nasty thoughts for company, think of this. That girl in the shop will probably be having fun with her friends or her family, your words will be a distant memory. And as for my Imogen, she will be in bed, wrapped in my arms and I can tell you this for certain, she will not be thinking of you. You are scum Miss Pike and you'd do well to remember the old adage 'What goes around comes around.' Prepare yourself because one day your behaviour will catch up with you and you will have to live with that. Now, I have some shopping to finish off. Good day."

She was back at the shop door before she released her magical hold allowing Margaret to escape. As soon as she entered she spoke to the girl behind the counter who was being comforted by her father, "You did nothing wrong dear. Here is my name and a number where I can be contacted if you need to follow up with me."

"That's not the first time we've had her in here speaking to me and my family like that. No more though, I'm barring her. I've lived in this country for forty years, I employ people, I pay my taxes and she thinks she can speak to my daughter like that? My wife says she teaches at that private girls school, Hevesham isn't it? I have a good mind to ring them, she's not a good representative of their staff.", The shop owner was packing Constance's purchases after thanking her profusely for her help.

"Your wife is right Mr Okafor, her name is Margaret Pike if that helps. And you are also right, she is not a good representative. Goodbye.", Constance smiled at them both before leaving the shop and walking the short distance home to prepare lunch for Amelia. She didn't want to dwell on the incident for too long but her own words were going around in her head as she strolled through the park and enjoyed the sunshine. Imogen was such a good person and she deserved every happiness in the world, somehow Constance's intuition told her that things would work out.

Meanwhile in a town about two hours drive away Imogen's interview was wrapping up.

"Well Miss Drill I have to say you are exactly what we are looking for. I know you're more interested in full time but unfortunately we don't have the budget for that this year, though perhaps we can look at it next year. We would still like to make you an offer though."

"Make me an offer, you mean I have the job? Just like that?"

The school principal, Mrs Smith, smiled across the table. "Yes, you are more than qualified and I know enough about you from people in the area to be happy to offer you the position. What do you say?"

Imogen cleared her throat, "Thank you. I'm just a bit surprised. I do need to discuss this with my partner. Can I take a few days to think about it?"

Mrs Smith nodded, "Of course. These are the salary details and the hours we can offer you. I know that you teach yoga to adults as well, there is a studio in the area that may be able to give you some classes."

Far from being excited as she shook Mrs Smith's hand, Imogen's stomach felt like lead. She knew she should be happy but she wasn't. She didn't want to teach in another yoga studio, she didn't want other people living in her house and most of all she didn't want to be so far from Constance. Her head was sill swimming as she pulled up to the restaurant where she was meeting her mother for lunch.

"Well, for someone who just got offered a job you don't seem too happy.", Isabelle reached across the table and took her daughter's hand.

"I know, God I sound like a spoiled brat don't I? I know I should be grateful and I am, its just I feel like I'm losing a part of myself. Don't get me wrong I'm happy to have been offered the job but I don't know, it just doesn't feel right you know?"

Isabelle nodded, "I do. I think you need to take these couple of days to think about things. If you do take it we're happy to have you move in and Constance can visit any time she wants. Please don't feel awkward about that, you're both adults and we're very fond of her. I think you're worried about losing the independence you've gained over the past few years, am I right?"

Imogen thought for a minute before answering, "Partly, I like my house and coming and going as I please but that's changed in a way. Since I met Constance I've felt so comfortable being in a relationship. I know it's soon but if things were different I'd be asking her to live with me when she's not at the school. Now, if I take this job I feel like we're losing out on something, or at least delaying it. Also I don't want her to feel like she has to support me financially even though she's offered. But the other thing is that I need to work and once the school year starts there will be even less jobs than now so I don't want to miss out on this one. I guess I have some thinking to do."

"Thinking and talking. Whatever you want to do we'll support you Imogen and you know Constance will as well. Let's have something to eat, I'm famished."

As Imogen and her mother ordered their lunch Constance was opening the door to her visitor.

"Hello my dear, you look marvellous. And what a lovely little cottage." ,Amelia crossed the threshold with her usual smile and looked around happily.

"It is rather nice isn't it, Imogen's done a great job. Come in please, I've made some lunch for us."

" _You_ made lunch? By hand?"

Constance laughed at the reaction, "Yes, it's only salad and bread but I included several different cheeses especially for you. Sit down, it's all ready."

Over lunch the two women discussed what they had been doing over the holidays so far. Amelia had been to visit her aunt and her brother but had also being enjoying some quiet time at the castle.

"Goodness knows where Davina's gone, she mentioned something about Indonesia but who knows where she'll actually end up."

"I imagine we'll find out in September, you know she does like to go into great detail about her trips." Constance rolled her eyes as she poured some more tea.

"She does. Actually seeing as you mentioned September I mentioned there were some school things I wanted to discuss with you."

Immediately Constance was in Deputy Head mode. "You did, are there issues with the timetables I created?"

Amelia pondered the question. "Not issues as such but if you agree to my suggestion they may need to be adjusted. I have been meeting with the board of governors and they have agreed that we have the funds available to allow us to hire a new teacher."

"A new teacher? To teach what?", Constance was extremely surprised at the idea and quite honestly, rather miffed that she hadn't been consulted until this late stage.

"Well, I don't know about you but I have noticed our girls don't get too much exercise. So I thought P.E would be a welcome addition to the curriculum."

It took a moment for what Amelia was saying to sink in but once it did Constance felt an excited tingle run through her body. "P.E?"

"Yes, P.E. Fortunately I had the opportunity to see an excellent teacher in operation before the summer holidays. The only question is, do we think she'd be interested in the job?"

As excited as she was, that was not a question that Constance could answer on behalf of her girlfriend. However, that didn't stop her spending the afternoon with Amelia looking through the previously prepared timetables and making the necessary adjustments to include a new subject. They were still working on it when Imogen arrived back just before six.

"You two look busy." Although she smiled, it was forced. The drive back had done nothing to help with her misgivings.

"We have been. How did your interview go?", Amelia could see that something wasn't quite right with the younger woman and was beginning to wonder if she should excuse herself and let the couple talk in private.

"Well, they offered me the job but it's not what I'm looking for. Still, I don't have any other options right now. I'm going to have to think about it for a few days I guess." Imogen looked at Constance, expecting her mixed feelings to be what she found was her girlfriend smiling broadly at her. Surely she wasn't happy about this?

"You do, you do have another prospect." Constance couldn't help herself from blurting it out, she was just too excited.

"What?"

Amelia watched as a confused Imogen sat in the armchair and looked at them both. "What Constance is trying to say is that I have an offer for you. I want to add PE to the school curriculum, we focus too much on academic subjects and not enough on agility and physical exercise. Imogen, I would like to offer you the job of P.E teacher and also give you free reign to design the format of your lessons. The board of governors have approved your appointment and also agreed to fund the equipment that you need to run your classes. What do you say?"

"Me? But you hardly know me. I mean I'm grateful but is this just a pity offer because of Constance? Oh that sounds bad but you know what I mean, I'm not even a witch how can I teach at your school." Imogen's heart was beating rapidly in her chest but she knew she needed to be practical about this, it was just too convenient.

"I can see why you would ask those questions but let me reassure you that this is not a pity offer. I have watched you on the occasions you visited the castle. You have a natural, wonderful way with the students. You were teaching them without them even realising it. That is the sign of a wonderful educator, something you have in common with the woman next to you. Imogen, you don't have to be a witch to teach at Cackle's. We are because we teach subjects that are directly related to witchcraft, Miss Gimlet teaches History and she isn't a witch, not that you'd know that seeing as she is so rarely around.

"I want you to come to teach with us, I know Constance does but if you don't want to I understand. I will still be adding PE to the timetable I will just need to find another teacher though I doubt I will find one as perfect as you are for the job."

"Honey?"

Constance responded to the question as honestly she could, "Until Amelia made the suggestion the thought had never occurred to me but now, I think it's ideal. Do I want you teaching alongside me? Of course I do, although I am worried that seeing me in "HB" mode may put you off."

Imogen shook her head, "No, never. I know you're strict with the girls but they respect you and learn so much from you. Fenella and Griselda told me that they are intimidated by you but never afraid. They and the other girls want to do well for you, to make you proud. That's what makes you a good teacher and you should know by now nothing could put me off you."

Over dinner that night they went through the finer details of the job offer. To Imogen's surprise the money was almost on par with what she had been earning in Hevesham. She also had the option to stay overnight at the school or commute in and out each day.

"I will leave that up to you. Also, if you do decide to stay in the school at night your living arrangements are down to you and Constance . I really should go, thank you for a lovely dinner. Imogen, take a few days to think about the offer, you know where to find me."

"I don't need to." Imogen grinned at the expectant faces that were looking at her. "This feels so right, I would love to take you up on your offer Amelia."

 **A/N Okay, so you all knew where this was heading….She's going to Cackle's! Final chapter next week where we look at what happens next including the follow up from Constance's run in. Thanks for reading and reviewing.**


	9. This Is It

"Honey, will you answer that please?", Imogen looked up from where she was stirring a sauce at the stove.

"Of course.", with Morgana at her heels Constance went to answer the front door. On opening It she found a tall, thin, middle aged man standing outside.

"Excuse me, I was looking for Imogen Drill. Do I have the right house?"

"You do but may I ask who you are?"

The man cleared his throat, "My name is Mark James, I'm the principal of Hevesham High."

"Who is it? Oh, Mr James, this is a surprise. Would you like to come in?"

A few moments later Imogen was in the living room sat opposite her very nervous looking former employer.

"Miss Drill, Imogen I must apologise for arriving unannounced but I do have good reason. There have been some changes regarding the school that may interest you."

"Really?", Imogen raised an eyebrow and inched closer to Constance who was sat next to her on the couch.

"Yes. Fr. Ross is no longer the school chaplain, in fact he is no longer employed in the area. Apparently there were a large number of complaints made against him and the dioceses decided he needed to be removed. Following an emergency meeting with the school governors we have decided we need to make some changes. Starting with staffing. That's why I'm here, to ask you to come back to work for us as head of P.E."

"And what about Miss Pike?"

"Ah well, that's another reason why I've come. I understand that you had difficulties working with her, apparently you weren't the only one. We've had complaints from some local businesses, school staff staff and in addition many of the parents are not happy with her way of teaching. They're threatening to remove their children so the board of governors have voted that she be sacked from her position. Luckily we have an ideal replacement who can take over from her. So what do you say?"

Details about Constance's recent run in with Miss Pike had already been shared and far from being upset, her partner had been filled with pride at the way that the situation had been dealt with.

Imogen took a moment to gather herself before responding, "What do I say? I say you must be out of your mind."

At her reply Mr James flushed bright red, "You're turning me down? Why? I know you've had difficulty getting a job, I thought you'd be grateful."

"Grateful?", Constance sat up and stared at the man across from her.

"My thoughts exactly. Mr James, I _have_ a job, the perfect job in fact. I wouldn't come back to Hevesham High for all the money in the world and I'll tell you why. I am a good teacher and what's more I'm a good person. In the time I worked at your school I was treated like dirt. My work was stolen, I was bullied, I saw the students be bullied, I saw other staff be bullied. Time and time again I came to you and nothing was done. Apart from Amy nobody ever stood up for me but they all expected me to fight their battles. And now that her bigoted uncle is gone they're all finally admitting that they struggled with Pike as well."

"But…"

"But nothing, I was subjected to homophobia and harassment by Margaret Pike. Then when I finally left she did everything she could to ruin my reputation and I didn't see you doing anything to help. You're a weak man, an inadequate principal and with hindsight I can see that you brushed over things that were making my life a misery. That makes you just as bad as her. I owe you nothing Mr James and quite frankly I question why any parent would even send their child to your school. You said you were making changes, I hope you do but it will be without me. Now, if you'll excuse us, we were just about to eat. Goodbye."

Before he left the principal made one last effort to entice who he now recognised as one of the best teachers he'd ever worked with back to the school. He knew that how he handled things had been wrong, what was more the governors knew it as well and it wasn't just Margaret Pike who was on the way out.

"Maybe you don't owe me or the school anything but please, think of the students."

Imogen stood in her hallway with her head held high, "For all the years I worked with you _I_ was one of the few people who was truly thinking of the students Mr James. The students, the teachers, the other staff who you looked down on. I've done my part and I won't stand here and have you guilt trip me into coming back. Goodbye."

As soon as the door was closed, Constance took Imogen into her arms. "I'm so proud of you. What an odious weasel of a man."

"You know what? I'm proud of me too. And you're right, he is a weasel. As I've gotten to know Amelia and I've seen how much she cares for the girls in the school that became even more apparent to me. I do feel sorry for the students at Hevesham but I can't go back, I don't want to go back."

Constance leaned down and kissed the soft blonde hair, "So no regrets?"

Imogen took a deep breath as she cuddled closer, "None, well I hope not. Honey, there's something that we need to talk about."

"Oh?"

Imogen cleared her throat, "Yes, nothing bad, well at least I hope not. I need to tell Amelia what my plans are, will I stay at the castle or commute. The thing is, well it's not just about me, about work. I need to know what you think and what this means for us. I'm sorry, I'm not doing a good job in explaining this."

Her heart beating quickly in her chest, Constance reached for Imogen's hand again and led her back to the couch. "Tell me what you want for us."

"I want to be with you, all the time. We've been together every day over the summer and I've never been so happy. I don't want that to end. I know you have responsibilities to the school and I understand that you need to live there during term time. I guess what I'm saying is that if you're at the school, that's where I want to be. But only if that's what you want too."

Constance was overjoyed as she heard Imogen rush over her words, "That _is_ what I want, more than anything but there's something else to consider. What about this house?"

Imogen took a deep breath, that was another issue. "I don't know. I don't want to give it up, maybe I could rent it out? Quite honestly, in an ideal world I'd like to keep it and have somewhere we can come during the holidays and weekends, when we've got some free time. But realistically I know I can't."

" _We_ can do that. Now, listen to me. A while ago you told me that you saw a real future for us. So did I and I can't help thinking that everything that has happened has been guiding us towards this, us being together even more permanently. I've loved living with you over the holidays and as much as I want you to be at the school with me, I would love a place that's just ours. If I contributed to the mortgage we could easily afford to keep the cottage. I can cast a spell to make sure its secure when we're not there. And I've already spoken to Amelia, we are both free every Thursday evening so we could stay there then as well."

Constance paused for a moment, suddenly worried that she was sounding far too pushy. "I'm sorry, I'm getting far too ahead of myself. I…"

She was silenced by a very intense kiss.

"I wouldn't have asked but quite honestly, that sounds perfect. Are you sure though?"

"Yes, I have never been more sure of anything in my life."

Imogen laughed with delight, "The other week I told my Mum I wanted to live with you, I can't believe I got my wish."

Michael and Isabelle had visited the previous weekend and were both overjoyed that their daughter had found a permanent, full time job that she was so excited about. And even though she wasn't moving back in with them, they had made the couple promise that they would visit on a regular basis.

"I never dared wish, not for any of this. But I want it so much. I love you Imogen. I can't tell you how happy I am, though maybe I can show you? Are you very hungry or do you mind if I cast a spell to keep dinner from spoiling?"

"I love you too, so much. And right now there's only one thing I'm hungry for. Now hurry up and cast your spell."

Both overjoyed with their future plans the couple more than made use of their remaining holidays. A couple of visits to the bank meant that Constance was added to the mortgage paperwork and a few trips between the cottage and Castle Overblow meant that the "moving in" arrangements were complete for both. Amelia had offered Imogen a room next to Constance's which they initially thought unnecessary but on reflection decided that a sitting room would be handy for both relaxing and for yoga practice.

"You could join us if you wanted."

Amelia laughed kindly, "Thank you, maybe one day I'll take you up on that. For now Imogen I'll just say, officially, welcome to Cackle's. I'm very excited to have you here with us."

"Not as excited as Constance, I saw her smile three whole times today.", at the glare she received from the Deputy Head, Davina suddenly became very interested in her wine glass while Amelia and Imogen hid their sniggers in their own glasses.

All too soon it was the first day of the school year. There had been a steady stream of parents dropping their daughters off throughout the morning, including two familiar faces.

"Imogen, what are you doing here?", Fenella and Griselda immediately ran over to where Imogen was standing marking names off a clipboard.

"Hi girls, well Miss Cackle is going to tell you all in Assembly later but guess who your new P.E teacher is?"

"P.E? Yes! That's way better than boring old magical theory."

As soon as the words left Fenny's mouth she felt someone appear behind her.

"What was that Fenella?"

"Err, nothing Miss Hardbroom, we're just thrilled that Imogen is here permanently. Though I guess we're going to have to call you Miss Drill now aren't we?"

Imogen nodded, "I guess so. I'll still help you with your tennis though. Maybe we can start a club? Miss Cackle wants me to come up with a few ideas for activities."

"Cool." Both girls were overjoyed as they ran off to catch up with their other friends and share the news.

With numerous arrangements to be made and lists to be checked off, plus of course the arrival of one rather dishevelled witch in the form of Mildred Hubble, it was just before Assembly when Constance and Imogen found themselves alone for a brief moment.

"Still no regrets?", Constance asked with a hint of nerves as they waited in the staffroom for the other teachers to join them.

As the late summer sun streamed through the window, Imogen shook her head and took the hands of the woman she had fallen deeply and unconditionally in love with.

"How can I have regrets when I'm looking at this incredible future right in front of me? You and me honey, this is it."

Constance's whole face lit up at the words and the meaning behind them. The gift Amelia had given her back in January had changed her life, given her a fresh start, a different perspective and most importantly, allowed her to find the love she hadn't known was missing from her life for so long. And true to the vow she had made that Sunday in May, she was never, ever going to let that love go.

"It most certainly is."

 ** _A/N The end….._**

 ** _Thank you all so much for your support with this one. I'm going to leave it here for now but I'm possibly thinking of a sequel in the future- focusing perhaps on some episodes that I haven't covered in my other stories but based in this universe so with an established relationship perspective….if people are interested that is. Feel free to share any ideas as always and thank you again._**


End file.
